lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1181
Report #1181 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Geomancers Status: Rejected May 2013 Furies' Decision: No, damage should not bypass DMP this generally. That starts to dilute the purpose of the system. Problem: The introduction of physical damage types, blunt and cutting, with a magical or brute sources has created a few problems. With the massive dmp available for them, which is normally balanced out by building up wounds which lead to crippling afflictions and death, you end up with particularly ineffective damage attacks. Furthermore the damage can trigger the Rune of Absorption and be negated altogether. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change cutting and blunt damage types with magical or brute damage source bypass 50% of their respective dmp. This would still make them significantly sup-par but not crippling so. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the Rune of Absorption to not trigger on magical and brute source damage. Player Comments: ---on 5/15 @ 00:46 writes: I am in support of Solution 1 and 2 but ONLY for magical sources. Monks primary damage is from our kicks which is brute sourced blunt damage, if solution 1 and 2 was applied to brute sources it would result in an unneeded buff to monk damage. ---on 5/15 @ 03:47 writes: Per Nihta, if solution 1 went through, it would make cutting/blunt the most effect damage type against shadowdancers(and moondancers probably). I think a larger part of the issue would be that armor/robes/tattoos reduce these damage attacks where as different damagetypes are not affected in the same manner. A better solution may be to seperate magic sourced attacks of cutting/blunt type from being reduced by armors. If that isn't possible, I feel like 50% is much too large a number to reduce physical DMP by, but a better number may be 15-25%. ---on 5/15 @ 14:57 writes: The intent was to address magical source cutting and blunt damage which is a real issue for the new Geo/Druid primaries that are damage kill focused. (*Possible overlap with ironchord which may need to be addressed) I agree that bypassing magical dmp doesn't make any sense, although the attacks affected are at most 50% cutting/blunt. If plate/robes/tattoo armor can be ignored for these that would be a good solution as well. ---on 5/16 @ 00:34 writes: I agree with previous comments asking that armour not reduce magical source physical damage. Some skills may need to be looked at if they had a higher base damage to make up for this weakness. Solution 2 is also reasonable where there are equivalent skills that are not affected by such an unfortunate selection of damage types. ---on 5/16 @ 01:04 writes: Sure ---on 5/26 @ 21:58 writes: I agree with Sidd's comment: 50% bypass of DMP is extraordinarily excessive and will make cutting and blunt far better than other alternatives against those with high base DMP values. It'd be better to make armour less effective against magical source cutting and blunt (I'm not so sure about making it bypass armour entirely, but a reduction in armour's efficacy against it would make some sense as it is being directed by magical intent).